inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Otonashi Haruna
(Midfielder) |number= 14 |element= Wind |team= Raimon (manager) Inazuma Japan (manager) Raimon (GO) (advisor) |seiyuu= Hinako Sasaki Yumi Kakazu (Inazuma Eleven 1) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001 Episode 001 (GO) |debut_manga= None}} Otonashi Haruna (音無 春奈) was the second manager of Raimon, and then became a manager for Inazuma Japan. In Inazuma Eleven GO, she is the advisor of Raimon (GO) and a teacher. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"A master of digging up info, her football knowledge may rival even Jude's."'' Background Otonashi's parents died when she was 5 years old while her older brother Kidou Yuuto was 6 years old. They were both adopted by different families due to Kidou being recommended to the Kidou family by Kageyama, and her to the Otonashi family. She originally worked for the Raimon newspaper club, but became a manager for the Raimon team after she wrote an article on the team's upcoming game with Teikoku Gakuen and loved their spirit. She is still shown to have connections with the Raimon newspaper club. Appearance Otonashi has neck-length dark blue hair and her bangs are parted into three strands. Her default dress is the Raimon girls' uniform. It's cream in color with short sleeves, with an orange ribbon hanging in the middle of the collar, a grey pleated skirt, dark blue socks and dark purple shoes. She has also been seen in a light green track suit with shorts. Her skin is fair and her eyes are greenish-gray. She wears red-framed eyeglasses, usually left on top of her head. In episode 86 she was seen in pink short-sleeved dress, green necklace, white pantyhose and dark purple shoes. When Otonashi was younger she wore a pink t-shirt with white collar, blue pants and brown shoes. During fifth ending song Otonashi was seen in blue t-shirt with white stripes and white pants. In GO her hairstyle is very similar to Shindou's and she wears white shirt with cream jacket, gray pants and black shoes. Personality Otonashi is an independent girl and is very skillful when she shows her ability to do homework at the age of 13. She cares for her friends and seniors as well as her brother. She also helps with the lunch and snacks. She is kind and does her job well as a manager. She understands Kogure's feeling of being abandoned by his parents and she demonstrates a good motherly role for Kogure. Despite the fact that she is a polite and caring girl, she is very loud, energetic and loves investigating until it reaches a point where she will put on a mustache for a disguise. When she gets scared, happy, or relieved she usually hugs Natsumi or Aki. Plot Season 1 Otonashi was first seen interviewing Endou about his desperate search for members to fight against Teikoku for the next day. She introduces herself as a member of the school's newspaper club and she appears again in episode 2 interviewing Kino Aki before the match. She seemed to be shocked during the arrival of Teikoku and after the match, she was surprisingly determined to become one of Raimon's managers. In episode 3, she tells the Raimon team some rumors about Occult and how they "curse" the teams who confront them. She caught Kidou behind the gates of Raimon Junior High waiting for Domon. Domon heard Otonashi calling Kidou 'Onii-chan' which is Japanese for 'older brother' as Kidou left, in episode 10. In episode 12, Endou and Aki saw Otonashi's conversation between her and Kidou where she said: "Why didn't you go warming up like the rest of your teammates? You've changed after you went with the Kidou's." "You never try to contact me even once after these 6 years. Could it be that you have forgotten about me or could it be that I'm in your way? I don't know who you are anymore. You're a stranger!!" Her words hurt Kidou and she cried while she left. Later, in episode 13, she went to her injured brother beside the field and treated his injury. She states that she and Kidou are still siblings no matter what, in which Kidou replied to her that he always remembered and had never forgotten about Otonashi, which made her happy. In the end, Teikoku lost and Aki told Otonashi everything about her brother's circumstances. Otonashi then searched for Kidou and cried before she hugged him with joy after learning that what Aki had told her was true. In episode 17, Otonashi finds her brother hiding behind the fences around the school, and immediately goes to meet him, where he tells her about Teikoku's loss from the match with Zeus Jr. High. At the early part of episode 18, when Kidou joined the team, no one, including Otonashi herself, accepted him into the team. Only after Endou started protesting, and Kidou managed to connect each of their passes properly so they could score, the whole team finally accepted him. Season 2 In season 2, she manages to confront Kogure and teaches him to trust people around him. She often chases and catches Kogure whenever he tries to pull a trick on someone. She sometimes falls for his tricks, but after they beat The Genesis, She gets back at him with the frog trick he always played on her. Otonashi is saved by Fubuki from falling in Episode 32. Season 3 In season 3, she helps Tachimukai to learn Maou The Hand along with Kogure, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu by saying that "We, the first-years, must work together". At the party Tsunami said that Otonashi, Aki and Fuyuka look much better in dresses than he thought which made the other boys angry and Otonashi glared at him. Later as the story progressed, Urabe Rika and Zaizen Touko meet Inazuma Japan at Liocott Island, showing them the bangles they got from two old men. Rika wore the white with light blue patterns and Touko showed the black one which she said she had no interest in. Otonashi shows interest, so wears the black one and can't take it off like Rika. In episode 108, when Inazuma Japan is having a friendly match with the FFI team captains (and Dylan), a person with devil wings and black clothing known as Desuta (The captain of Makai Gundan Z) appears and hypnotizes her, putting her to sleep and takes her away to Demon's Gate, where she is revealed to be a sacrifice to the Demon King. Kidou leads a team to Makai Gundan Z and defeats them in a soccer match, thus allowing Otonashi to be set free. In episode 126 she was the only one from the managers who did not graduate since she is still a second year, when Kidou graduated she was very happy for him. Plot (GO) Otonashi appears in episode 1 of Inazuma Eleven GO explaining the new soccer club to Tenma. She works as a teacher and soccer club's tactical adviser in Raimon. She is now 23 years old. She helps a lot of the Raimon members by giving them information. In Episode 7, she's seen happy because Endou came back to Raimon. In Episode 15, she was surprised and worried just like Endou when she heard that Kidou joined Fifth Sector. However she knew it was not true when it was revealed in Episode 18 that he was part of the Resistance. In Episode 28, she was really mad at Kidou when he was giving Raimon hard training, but then she found out that he was helping them instead. In Episode 34, Kidou asked her to record the match between Raimon and Genei Gakuen, then Akane recorded the match with her camera. In Episode 35, Otonashi congratulated the managers for helping the team, especially to Akane. In Episode 37, it was shown that Otonashi called Tachimukai to help Shinsuke to be a better goalkeeper. She also brings the machine used by Endou in the Inabikari Training Center. In Episode 38, she found the information about Taiyou, and was shocked about it. In Episode 46, she is seen celebrating Raimon's victory along with Aki watching them on television. Aoi mentioned that she wanted to be like Otonashi when she grows up. Game appearance Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Otonashi, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Item': Nursemaid Towel *'Topic': Library Committee After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to make her appear as a scoutable option, you'll need to recruite at least five other members from Raimon. Adult Form In order to recruit Otonashi, as an Adult, you'll need to have: *'Item': Theme Song of the Second Team of Raimon (Dropped from Second Raimon) *'Player': Otonashi (Young) *'Player': Kidou Yuuto (Adult) After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven 2= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 138 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 48 *'Body': 54 *'Control':69 *'Guard': 45 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 70 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 128 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 48 *'Body': 54 *'Control':69 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 58 |-|GO 2 (young)= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 116 *'TP': 133 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 138 *'Block': 109 *'Catch': 88 *'Technique': 97 *'Speed': 128 *'Stamina': 83 *'Lucky': 85 |-|GO 2 (Adult)= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 129 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 154 *'Block': 105 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 95 *'Lucky': 92 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed: '''B *'Control:' A *'Catch': C Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Death Zone 2' *'OF Super Scan (Offensive)' *'DF Spinning Cut' *'SK Lucky!' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SK Lucky!' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF Killer Fields' *'SH Death Zone 2' Inazuma Eleven GO *'OF Sprint Warp' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK Lucky Plus 20' *'SK Assist!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form *'OF All Delete' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Magnet Draw' *'SK Assist!' Adult Form *'SH Last Death Zone' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SK Quick Pass' *'SK Nice Pass' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Young Form *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF Ribbon Shower' *'SK Assist!' *'OF Shiny Feather' Adult Form *'SK Quick Pass' *'DF Winning Logic' *'SK Nice Pass' *'SH Last Death Zone' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'OF Illusion Ball' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Kidou Yuuto' **'SH Evolution' Relationships *'Kidou Yuuto' '(Older Brother)' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon U-13' *'Managers R' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Managers' *'Oneesama Eleven' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Inazuma Girls''' Gallery Young Haruna IE13 HQ.png|Five-year old Otonashi. Young Kidou and Haruna IE13 HQ.png|Young Otonashi trying to wash off young Kidou's injuries. Haruna meeting Kidou IE 10 HQ.PNG|Otonashi found Kidou while he is talking to Domon. Haru-kaku.png|Otonashi and Kakuma on Football Frontier's opening ceremony. Haruna6r6.jpg|Otonashi after getting back at Kogure. Haruna dress.png|Otonashi in formal dress. HARUNAAA.png|Otonashi being captured. Haruna crying IE 110 HQ.PNG|Otonashi crying at Kidou's shoulder. 127-87.jpg|Otonashi with Aki and Fuyuka AoiHarunaTCGChronoStone.png|Aoi and Otonashi in TCG. Haruna expression.jpg|Otonashi's expression when Endou came back to Raimon Kidou and Haruna are shocked to see Aphrodi is the Coach HD.png|Kidou and Otonashi shocked that Aphrodi is the Coach of Kidokawa Seishuu. Haruna's designs Galaxy DVD.png|Otonashi's previous and current designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. tumblr_m1yc0imvTL1qhauoro1_1280.jpg tumblr_m25x1j0ybF1qhauoro3_1280.jpg|Otonashi's character Design in GO tumblr_m25x1j0ybF1qhauoro4_1280.jpg|Otonashi about to being sacrificed tumblr_m25x1j0ybF1qhauoro1_1280.jpg|Otonashi's character design. tumblr_m25x1j0ybF1qhauoro2_1280.jpg Tumblr m25xhxmk9n1qhauoro1 500.jpg|Otonashi's character design (formal dress). Trivia *The four girl managers' names come from the seasons. Haru (春) from Haruna means spring. *In Episode 127, Otonashi mentioned that she wants to be a soccer club advisor when she grows up, and she did as she is in Inazuma Eleven GO. *In the games, Otonashi's number is 14 and she's a midfielder, which is the same as her brother: Kidou, who's number is 14 when he joins Raimon and is a midfielder. *Unlike other managers, she is mostly called by second name instead of first name. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters